


Terrivania: A Thriller Comedy with Crossovers

by PunnySanstheSkeleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mario - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnySanstheSkeleton/pseuds/PunnySanstheSkeleton
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own some of the universes presented in this story. Credit goes to their amazing owners!The story of Terrivania follows an eighteen year old girl named Ikari Yayoi and her nine friends, as they battle a hoard of monsters and famous characters from stories gone wrong. Earth is now in an apocalypse, and is now known as Terrivania (Terrifying + vania) by an ultimate master named Dr. Gadsey. The world has been overtaken by monsters, and innocent people are being manipulated or even possessed by them to bring horror to the world. Only Ikari and her friends can use their wits to outwit the monsters and bring innocent people back from possession, but even their lives are at risk. Who will survive?





	1. Prologue

Time: The middle of the Manipulation Crisis

???'s POV:

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Is anyone there?"

I wait for a few seconds and give up. I have been saying the same kinds of sentences this whole time. I woke up in the middle of the woods, not knowing how I ended up here. I don't feel human...I feel like I've been controlled. Am I going crazy, or has this happened to anyone else?

I sit up from lying down and stretch my arms forward in front of me. I stand up and look around.

I don't see anyone.

I fall back down onto the grass and I suddenly cannot breathe. I see a red flash from the top of my eyes. I find a mirror in the grass and look at myself.

The flash was a 'M' on my forehead. I touched it and wondered why it was there. I soon remembered what it stood for...

'Manipulated'.


	2. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikari has heard rumors of monsters invading Earth, and she really wishes she didn't have the urge to believe them.

Time: Soon before the Manipulation Crisis

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm positive, Nothing is wrong."

Heh.

'Nothing is wrong.'

I let out a breath of cool air after I finish the conversation on the phone and hang up. Actually, something is VERY wrong. Let me explain...

I have heard rumors of monsters coming from other planets to Earth to cause types of trouble. I was talking on the phone with my crush, Matsuno Naomichi, and if I had told him, he would think I'm crazy, even if HE is a little gullible. Now, I'm not the kind of person who falls for rumors usually, but considering the fact that these rumors have even made it to multiple news channels, then it must be true.

The name is Ikari Yayoi. This may sound cliché yet relatable, but I'm just your average girl. I'm eighteen years old, I have short brown hair, green eyes, and I like to wear feminine clothes. Despite being a usually calm, cool, and collected girl, today an unbearable anxiety has hit me like a speeding roadrunner. I was walking out of the mall after picking up Chinese food for the family. It would have been a normal day without all the rumors, but it looks like that's not happening now.

I came back home and my fourteen year younger brother, Takayuki, greeted me, "Heya, sis. What took you so long?"   
"Traffic," I replied. "Mom and Dad must be in traffic, too."   
"Well, it is rush hour, so that would make sense," Takayuki stated. Takayuki has long black hair, brown eyes, and likes to wear goth clothes. The two of us get along very well, while pranking each other in between, and we'd do anything for each other.   
"Guess we could wait a little while for our parents to get home from work before we start eating," I suggested.   
"Alright," Takayuki replied.

Mom and Dad entered the house and greeted the two of us, and we greeted back. "Who's ready for dinner?" I asked cheerfully.   
"I sure am," said Takayuki. "Thanks a lot for making me wait!"   
A few minutes later, as we were eating, Dad noticed I looked worried and asked, "You okay?"   
I looked up from my food and answered, "Yeah, why?"   
"You look stressed," he said. "You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"   
"I'm totally fine, don't worry," I said.   
"Okay..." Dad said in a worried tone.

I can't possibly tell my family about the rumors. They would probably think people are messing with me, but I could lie and say that I don't believe anything ridiculous like that. Considering the fact that Takayuki believes just about anything that is told to him, true or false, he may believe it. I should have told him before our parents got home...

We had finished dinner and after that, that is when things started to go downhill and I realized the rumors were true. We heard a huge bang on our window next to the dining table, and we turned our heads and gasped to find a monster, banging on our window. We ran off towards the second floor of the house, but it was too late. The monster had grabbed my mom, dad, and Takayuki, and he started to run off.   
"LET THEM GO!" I screamed in agony as I grabbed a butcher knife and ran after him.   
"SPARE THEM AND NOT ME!" 

I jumped out the window, only to discover hundreds more monsters. They started surrounding me, but I stabbed the ones in front of me. I fled the monsters on the sides and behind me, but they ran after me as well.   
"You won't...get away...with this!" I gasped for breath and ran even further.   
I could no longer see my family in the distance.   
"No...no..." I cried.   
I heard someone stomping up behind me. When I turned around, I saw a glimpse of a blue hooded figure, but not for long, as I was hit by a giant hammer and my vision soon went to black.


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikari's family has been stolen by the monsters and she meets up with Matsuno.

I feel so much regret.

I woke up from where I was knocked out, and all the monsters were gone. I was too slow to catch up to my family and couldn't save them in time. I couldn't call them, because I discovered my phone had fallen out of my pants pocket, but it was crushed to bits.   
I stood up and whispered to myself, "Great. Family's gone, the rumors are true...Might as well go find Matsuno..."   
I ran off to try and find him. Tears filled my eyes as memories of my family and I flashed in my head. A part of my life I cherished most is now gone.

Fifteen minutes later, I reached Matsuno Naomichi's house. Everywhere around the house was a disaster, but somehow the house was in perfect condition. I walked over to it to see if Matsuno was home. As I entered the house, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped and screamed. I turned around to see Matsuno standing right there. 

Matsuno is a prankster kind of guy with short, black hair and he has a sporty choice of clothing. Sometimes, even in the darkest of times, he can't help but to pull a prank every now and then. He's a great friend of mine, but he sometimes acts like he has a crush on me. To be honest, I DO have a crush on him, but now that we're in the middle of a crisis, there's no need to admit my love for him like that. 

Matsuno giggled a little over the fact that he had scared me.   
"Not funny, Matsuno!" I complained. "We're literally in the middle of a REAL crisis! I've had my family taken away by monsters and EVERYTHING!"   
"Ok, fine," he confessed to me. "It really isn't funny. Now is not the time for scares like those. I can't find my family either. I was asleep but when I woke up, I realized my sis and my parents were gone. Someone must have broke in and the alarm probably wasn't on."   
"Well, shouldn't we go looking for our families then?" I asked.   
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we will find them," Matsuno sighed.   
"Well, we can't lose hope so easily!" I said confidently. "Let's go!"

We ran from the house and off into the distance. I am indeed surprised that I had confidence at that moment, considering the fact that I had all of my hope taken away from me in the blink of an eye. "How do you know where you family was taken?" Matsuno asked.   
"I actually watched them get taken away," I replied in sadness. "They were taken in this direction, but the monsters could have escaped somewhere else or killed my family."   
"I'm really hoping our families aren't dead," Matsuno said worriedly.

Suddenly, a male jokester-sounding voice called out, "Attention! I need all citizens to report to the center of Vegas! I repeat! All citizens must report to the center of Vegas! Come or you die!"   
"Are you serious?!" Matsuno cried.   
"Looks like we don't have a choice..." I said.


	4. Selecting Who Shall Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikari, Matsuno, and the citizens of Las Vegas are called by a mysterious voice for him to tell them something.

There was a huge crowd of citizens in the center of Vegas when we got there. They were all worriedly mumbling to each other on what was going to happen.   
"Alright!" The male jokester-sounding voice called out in a confident tone. "My name is Dr. Gadsey! From here on out, Earth is no more. It's MY world, Terrivania! That is, terrifying and vania combined. I will have an apocalypse of monsters take over the world and possess people, and hero characters from fandoms will do wrong things! It's perfect, isn't it?"   
"Why are you doing this?" someone in the crowd asked sternly.   
"Oh, I just felt like there needed to be a little change in the Earth," the voice explained sassily. "That should be OBVIOUS! Lots of people will die! Blood will be shed! Oh, and only ten people will be able to try and stop me! Yes, I'm giving ten people a chance to stop me! Obviously, you can't kill me right now, because I'm talking from another place, and even if you were to try to kill me, my robe is weapon resistant!"   
"WHAT THE HECK?!" Matsuno complained. "Then NOBODY will be able to defeat you!"

"Exactly, until the powers of my robe wear off!" said the voice. "And that probably won't happen anytime soon. Now, the fighter selection shall begin! You will be given laser guns that remove monsters from possessed people and different weapons for fighting the monsters! Oh, but how are you gonna fight the celebrities from fandoms? YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! ...Most likely."   
"Seriously?" I asked in complaint. "How do YOU think you're going to get away with this?!"   
The voice let out a huge evil laugh, "I just can. NOW! The one who was just now complaining, you, step on up in front of the crowd, Ikari Yayoi!"

I waited for about three seconds in shock and then I walked up. Matsuno tried to stop me, but I walked on.   
He then ran up to and shook me and asked, "Wait! What about me? I'll fight instead of Ikari! Please! Don't let her die!"   
"That's right, Matsuno Naomichi!" the voice taunted. "You'll also fight, but you will NOT take Ikari's place! BOTH of you will fight! Now, the third person to be chosen...Ohashi Mizuki!" A lemon-colored, two inches longer than the length of her shoulders haired girl, with sapphire blue eyes and pastel frilly clothes slowly started walking up.   
"FASTER!" the voice yelled angrily.   
This scared the girl, so she scurried up to us.   
"You know..." the voice started. "I'm done hiring people to fight. I was only hiring Las Vegas citizens anyway. You three are gonna have to travel the USA to find the rest! Oh, and I'm also going to invade the ENTIRE world. It doesn't just count for the USA! Good, more like tough luck!" 

The voice stopped talking and everyone panicked.   
"Guys!" I called out, and the crowd quieted down. "I am pretty sure we can figure all this out. If we can cause the extinction of these monsters before more are created, then we should be safe."   
"But we have to travel the world to find other monsters and fighters!" Ohashi cried. "Oh, and who knows how many monsters there are?"   
I just remembered that lots of monsters attacked me as I tried to save my family. Because I could not find my family in the crowd, it is possible they did not come in time and were killed, like the voice promised, or they were taken somewhere else.   
"True to think about, but we can't lose hope," I assured Ohashi.   
"Actually, in an apocalypse, all hope IS lost!" Matsuno cried. "ANYWAYS, where do we start?"   
"Sudden change of heart, I see?" I asked him. Suddenly, three holes were created in the ground below us. We plunged down on our way as we screamed. The audience gasped in terror and then the holes disappeared.


	5. An Apocalypse's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikari, Matsuno, and Ohashi go out into Seattle to fight monsters as evil doctor hunters.

We were suddenly dropped off in Seattle after being teleported away from Las Vegas. We looked around our surroundings and Seattle seemed peaceful, but we still had to be cautious.  
"How the heck are we supposed to fight anyway?!" Matsuno asked fearfully. "Where are our weapons?! The bad guys--"  
"Matsuno, I know we'll find out what to do," I interrupted him.  
"Not sure if Dr. Gadsey will make it that easy though..." Ohashi sighed.

Each of our right hands suddenly glowed a bright silver at the same time, with Dr. Gadsey's hooded robe being blue. The glow was a picture of medicine being taken from Dr. Gadsey, as he is not an actual doctor and we are to prevent him from taking over the world. If this guy is so full of himself, then why would he give us this emblem for a fighter against him?

So THAT was the guy who knocked me out earlier! I should have known! Anyways, back to the important stuff...

Then, different weapons appeared in our hands as well: I was given two laser guns, Matsuno was given a laser sniper, and Ohashi was given two handles with ribbons on them (how is she supposed to fight with RIBBONS???).

After the peaceful sound of birds chirping, the next we heard was humans screaming in terror. The screams you hear when another part of humanity has released that the apocalypse has begun. I had already seen the apocalypse's beginning with my own eyes...when my family was taken away by that one monster. This must be the work of Dr. Gadsey...I WILL NOT let him get away with this!

Ohashi, Matsuno, and I ran closer towards the city to find the bad guys. They were monsters; monsters who looked similar to the one who took my family. We didn't have time to try and hide from them and kill them at the right moment, because they were already chasing other people.

The first monster I encountered was slowly cornering a terrified family of a mother, father, and small boy. I pulled out my right laser gun and shot the monster in the stomach. He growled angrily and started to chase me.  
"GET TO SAFETY!" I yelled to the family as I kept shooting the monster. "I'll take care of this!"  
As he got closer to me, I kicked him in the stomach which pushed him back. Then I went in for the head shot and killed him. I really hope that family is okay...

More monsters started to surround me, but they were all quickly shot dead. I looked up to discover that Matsuno had somehow already made it to a balcony of a building and killed the monsters with his laser sniper. He waved at me, only to be knocked down by a monster.  
"MATSUNO!" I yelled.  
Ugh...he should have known better than to get distracted during an apocalypse. Fortunately, he got back up and shot the monster off the building. The monster then fell on top of other monsters, killing them as well.

I decided to follow Ohashi and help her. Surprisingly the ribbons were really efficient, as she spun around with them and killed many monsters at once. Some monsters were hanging from window sills, but because the ribbons are super long, Ohashi was able to grab onto and tie them up easily. Then Ohashi would slam them into brick walls or the ground. You know, she better be careful not to destroy any walls in the process, because monsters could easily get in...

When only a few scratches and bruises, we were able to defeat all the monsters, or so we thought. It turns out they were possessing humans as well, as I watched with my own eyes! The possessed humans looked like, well, humanize grim reapers. We didn't know what to do, because we didn't want to kill any humans who were once innocent in the process! That's just plain wrong!

Suddenly, a man with glasses and stunning blue eyes, blue hair to the length of his shoulders, and clothes that were all black ran into the scene. He pulled out a big laser gun and shot at the humans.  
"NO WAIT!" Matsuno cried, because it seemed this guy was about to kill them.  
However, the shots of the gun caused the monsters to leave the humans, so they were back to normal. He then took a katana and killed the monsters.  
"Everyone okay?" he asked worriedly.  
The immediate response of everyone else was a bunch of cheers. People were suddenly asking how he managed to save the humans from possession and fight off the monsters.  
His right hand glowed the same emblem that was on my hand, Matsuno's hand, and Ohashi's hand earlier.  
He said, "I am an ultimate evil Dr. hunter. This is the emblem given to those who are to fight off Dr. Gadsey and his monsters and save people."  
So THAT'S what his fighters against him are called.  
"Hey!" Matsuno shouted as he ran over to us. "Why aren't we getting any credit?! We fought off monsters too!"  
"Well, he did also save humans from possession," Ohashi pointed out.

Our hands glowed the emblems suddenly as well, and the man asked, "So you three are hunters against the evil Doctor too, I see?"  
"Yup, that's correct!" I said. "So, what's your name?"  
The man held out his right hand for a handshake and introduced himself, "Noguchi Shiko."


	6. The Manipulation Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero named Noguchi talks to the other doctor hunters about reapers.

The four of us fighters and the civilians found a safe place to stay for the moment, in case anything else were to go wrong outside.  
We turned on a news channel and a news reporter said, "An apocalypse has started in Las Vegas, but police in Las Vegas were able to kill them before they could kill any humans, so zero humans are dead or even injured in Las Vegas. It also started in Seattle, but a group of four unknown heroes killed the monsters there too, so again, zero humans are dead or even injured. These monsters are said to spread over the entire USA soon and kill and possess any human they get their hands on. These monsters are being led by an evil 'doctor' named Dr. Gadsey. The only way to get rid of ALL the monsters is to kill Dr. Gadsey, and rumor has it that he's extremely hard to kill. He also plans to turn fictional heroes to darkness, so they will become good again once this man is killed. Please stay safe everyone! This is Tomoya Naomichi, signing off."  
"SINCE WHEN DOES MY DAD HAVE TIME TO REPORT NEWS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE APOCALYPSE?!" Matsuno shouted.  
"Well, somebody's gotta do it and keep everyone updated!" I pointed out.  
"At least we know he's safe!" Ohashi cheered. "...I think."  
"Yeah, DON'T make me feel any worse," Matsuno snapped.  
Ohashi seems too kind to talk back to that.

Suddenly, multiple people asked multiple questions about Noguchi.   
Overwhelmed, he took a deep breath to calm down and said, "Ok, so my name is Noguchi Shiko, I'm nineteen years old, and I'm from here in Seattle. My parents are down in Portland and I came here for college. I'm really hoping they're okay, but with heroes like me, I know we can achieve anything!"  
The crowd burst into cheers  
"So, you're a fighter against Dr. Gadsey too," I started. "So where did you get then laser gun to stop monsters from possessing humans?"

"This is an anti-reaper laser gun," Noguchi began to explain. "Dr. Gadsey thought I was brave enough to handle this gun with this power, so he gave it specifically to me. I question why he would give us weapons to actually stop him and his crew though..."  
"It's almost like he's not the worst villain ever!" Matsuno commented. "So, have you known about reapers for a while? How long have you been experienced?"  
Noguchi said, "...I literally got this power tonight."  
"Then how are you so experienced then?" Matsuno questioned. "You're lying! You must have been experienced a while--"  
"I was just given this power tonight and I already know what I'm doing, okay?!" Noguchi interrupted.

"So, what exactly IS a reaper?" Ohashi asked.  
Noguchi started to explain again, "A reaper is a monster who possesses a person, a person who has been manipulated being Dr. Gadsey."  
"Manipulated?" I questioned.  
"Dr. Gadsey selects random people and fictional characters to fall into darkness," Noguchi said. "Once Dr. Gadsey has manipulated them, he hires a monster to possess the person, making the person a reaper. The only way to bring a person back from possession is to use this gun on them. Personally, I don't believe in killing people who were once innocent. If you were to kill someone as a reaper, you would kill a monster, but that would also result in the killing of a person. Monsters aren't just going for ordinary humans though...they're going for fictional characters and turning them to the dark side. Fictional characters as reapers are said to be extremely difficult to bring back from possession, even with a weapon that's made to do just that...This is now known as 'the Manipulation Crisis'."  
"We gotta do everything we can to stop this!" I said confidently.  
"Yes," Noguchi stated. "We also need to look for six more members on our team. Dr. Gadsey told me that it takes ten evil doctor hunters to kill Dr. Gadsey himself."  
"How come Dr. Gadsey told you all the information and we didn't get ANYTHING?!" Matsuno complained.  
"Well, we got SOME information, but just not ALL of it," I assured Matsuno.  
"I was told this when I was alone," Noguchi stated. "Because Dr. Gadsey talked to you three in a big crowd, he decided not to give away anything. Before you ask why the heck I know this, it's because he informed me about you joining my side. He also informed me that I would be the leader of this group, but despite how I may seem like one to you, I'm not even sure if I'm fit for that job, and if we need a leader to begin with. We all have a goal anyways, and that is to save the world from Terrivania. Anyways, back to the group members,  I know someone who can easily teleport us to the most dangerous places."

Dr. Gadsey's voice spoke, "AND THAT SOMEONE IS ME!"  
"No it's not--" Noguchi started to say, but was interrupted by the holes that randomly appeared in the ground (really, AGAIN?!?), and he, Ohashi, Matsuno, and I fell into them.


	7. Actual Character Development (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters appear in Minneapolis, but the amount of them becomes overwhelming, so the heroes run to safety. However, they discover someone else who takes on the monsters.

Reapers...

I finally figured out how I see them. A person who was once innocent and then their blood of innocence bleeds out. What remains pumping through their body is blood of evil, but they have blood stains of innocence on them. When they become human again, the blood of innocence pumps through them again.

That was a moment of reflection. Now for our adventure...

Once again...we were teleported. This time, in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

All was quiet once again, but we knew danger would come.  
"This area is said to have lots of reapers," Noguchi stated. "You three...uh, what are your names again?"  
"Ikari," I said.  
"Matsuno," Matsuno stated.  
"Ohashi," Ohashi stuttered.  
"Alright Ikari, Matsuno, Ohashi, after I save these humans from monster possession, you kill the monsters. Understand?"  
"Yes sir," Ohashi replied.  
"Will we ever get those guns to bring humans back from possession?" Matsuno asked.  
"The person I mentioned earlier, named Katsura Kichi, has them," Noguchi answered. "Now, we mustn't sit around!"

A human looking for safety ran towards us.  
"PLEASE tell me you're here to fight the apocalypse!" she cried.  
"We are," Ohashi said, sounding oddly confident. "We'll rid this world of the dangers that await!"  
A monster snuck up behind her and I screamed, "LOOK OUT!"  
I tried to run towards and shoot the monster, but she kept avoiding me. Instead, she managed to possess the innocent human being as the human let out a cry of anguish.  
"Sir, was she even manipulated?!" Matsuno cried.  
"Ohhhhhh right, I forgot to mention that on rare occasions, monsters will possess innocents that weren't even manipulated to begin with," Noguchi explained. "Oops!"  
"Don't just dismiss it like it's nothing!" I shouted. "Do something!"  
"Right!" Noguchi said, now no longer distracted.  
He fired his laser gun at the human who was now a reaper, dressed like a humanize grim reaper, just like the reapers we saw earlier in Seattle. Although it took seven seconds, the monster was no longer possessing the human. Matsuno took his sniper and shot the monster down.

"You okay?" Noguchi asked, holding out his hand to the woman, now lying on the ground in distress.  
"Th-thank you..." she stuttered as she grabbed his hand.  
Tears were flowing from her eyes as she cried, "PLEASE! Please tell me you're gonna save us from this despair we've been trapped in! Minneapolis is in great need of your help--"  
"Shhhh, do not worry, innocent," he calmly assured her. "We will. Ohashi, take her somewhere safe and then meet us downtown."  
"Got it!" Ohashi said, as she took the woman by the hand to find a safe place.  
Even finding a safe place for yourself alone isn't safe. The whole world is in trouble now.

The same process. The humans were saved and the monsters were killed. However, the city got overrun by reapers and monsters and it was too dangerous. Noguchi, Matsuno, and I fled for the building Ohashi was in.

Now that we're not fighting at the moment, this is the part of my story where there's more character development. And...making fun of my story as I'm doing right now.

"So you didn't find any other survivors?" Ohashi asked.  
"Nope," Matsuno said. "It was a monstrosity out there!"  
"MATSUNO!" I shouted. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!"  
He couldn't take my words seriously.  
"There's a skeleTON of reapers out there!" he continued. "Look Ikari! I'm Sans now!"  
"MATSUNO," I said sternly. "We're in the middle of the apocalypse, people could potentially be dying, and you're pretending to be that skeleton?!"  
"HOW DARE YOU OFFEND UNDERTALE?!" Matsuno cried.

I never said I hated that game...In fact, I love it actually!

"According to my death counter, no human has died as a result of the apocalypse!" Noguchi said in shock.  
"How is that possible?!" Ohashi asked.  
"Where did you even get a device like that?!" Matsuno asked.  
"Should we even be questioning logic right now?!" I yelled. "I can't even take any of you seriously! Look, I'm usually pretty relaxed and I don't get mad much, but really?"

Man, I never realized my crush was such a fool...

No human has died yet, but we should still be fighting right now. Trust me--it actually wasn't my idea to flee so quickly. Also, this means that my family and Matsuno's family must be alive! Well, we know that Matsuno's father is alive, because he was the one reporting on the news earlier when we were in Seattle.

The woman we saved earlier was sitting in a corner crying, while Ohashi was rubbing her back.  
I walked up to the woman and asked, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, but I'm scared," the woman replied in fear. "I need to know where my daughter is!"  
"Luckily everyone is safe, and I promise we'll find her," I assured her.

Bang bang. Even more bang bangs. Scream. Someone was shooting monsters out there.

A girl with short periwinkle hair with brown eyes in a brown jacket with a periwinkle tie with a black mini skirt, black shoes, and white knee socks was fighting the monsters and bringing humans back from possession.  
"Is that...Katsura?" Noguchi questioned.  
All the monsters were dead and the humans were free. The girl turned around to face the window we could see her from.  
"My daughter?!" the woman questioned as she saw her in the distance.

Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared in the room we were all in. Everyone except Noguchi jumped at the fact that she teleported.  
"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," the girl said.  
"Katsura does this often, so I'm not surprised," Noguchi stated.  
"Katsura!!" the woman cried, as she ran up to hug her daughter, and her daughter hugged back.  
As Katsura pulled away from the hug, she said, "I'm glad you're okay, Mom. So, I'm assuming Noguchi told you three about me?"  
"That's right," Noguchi said. "Katsura, these are Ikari, Matsuno, and Ohashi."  
"Katsura Kichi," Katsura introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Are you fighters against the evil doctor as well?"  
"Yes we are," Matsuno said confidently.

"Interesting how you got hired to take on this job," Katsura said. "The Manipulation Crisis is taking over the whole world, and a skilled fighter is required for an event like this."  
"Well, so far they aren't the greatest fighters, because first I had to rescue them, and they fled from the battle you just ended," Noguchi taunted.  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!" Matsuno shouted. "In MY defense, YOU were the only one who had one of those reaper guns to save the possessed humans and YOU fled along with us too because it got too dangerous!"  
"Wow, he actually has a good point for once..." I said.  
"WHAT?!" Matsuno screamed at me.  
"So, you're the one who's easily able to take us from one place to another?" Ohashi asked.  
Katsura pulled something out of her left jacket pocket.

Of course. A teleportation device to help with that problem.

This is what happens when the author runs out of clever ideas to help characters get from one place to another. Sigh...I'm pretty sure she'll think of some quick way to save the entire world, because I can guarantee you we're not even gonna be able to make it to thousands of places anyways. Oh, and she'll probably introduce characters all too quickly.

Okay. NOW back to reality.

"Do...do you really have to go now?" Katsura's mother asked.  
"I do," Katsura replied. "It's my duty to save the world."

This is the part where I expect Matsuno to pull a stupid doody joke...

"It's your DOODY?" Matsuno joked.  
Katsura and I face palmed at the same time.

It turns out even heroes can be complete fools in the middle of an apocalypse that an author started.

"So anyways, this is a teleportation device that can easily take us from one place to another," Katsura explained. "And these are reaper guns. Now we can all free people from monsters!"

Well that was explained quickly. Just wait; at the end of this chapter or in the next chapter, random holes will appear in the ground because the author has officially run out of ideas.

...Or not, now that we have a teleportation device.

That's EXACTLY what happened. Without warning, Katsura teleported herself, Noguchi, Matsuno, Ohashi, and I.


	8. Fiction is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes practice fighting as Katsura wants them to, but Noguchi gets hurt in the process. When the next hero comes in with health supplies, she also has something to say about the evil doctor.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains some slight SPOILERS for Kingdom Hearts II.

Nope.

They weren't random holes out of the ground to teleport us. If Dr. Gadsey hasn't noticed, we all know this is his doing. Does he really think we'll fall for his tricks?

Well, does he?

Anyways, it was Katsura who teleported us. We were now in London in a training station, and as like Dr. Gadsey said, he'd be invading the ENTIRE world.

How could he sign someone like ME up for saving the ENTIRE WORLD BEFORE DOOM COMES TO US ALL?

"Now, I know unbelievably no one has died yet because the chosen doctor fighters and police are fighting the monsters with great skill," Katsura stated sternly. "That does not mean to ever let your guard down. You must keep fighting if you want to ensure the safety of everyone. I would like those with guns to come forward."  
Matsuno and I stepped up.  
"Most monsters are smart when it comes to gunfire," Katsura explained. "If they hear it, they either run off, run towards the shooter, or if near the shooter dodge the laser bullets. I will present you with dummies that will be standing at first, but they will be moving around shortly, left to right and forward and backward. The dummies will also come in different sizes, some which will need to be shot more than once to defeat. Try shooting them from a distance."

I shot most of them down as they were still standing, but more appeared. Matsuno went ahead and got close to one, shooting it directly in the head.  
"You had ONE job, and that was to shoot from a distance, was it not?" Katsura told Matsuno in a sarcastic tone.  
"Sorry, good ma'am," Matsuno apologized.  
"Especially because you have a sniper, you have charged shots that should be able to kill monsters from a far distance."

Distracted by Katsura talking, we realized that multiple dummies were surrounding us. I spun around and hit multiple dummies around me. Matsuno hit any dummy I did not hit, and he was able to knock down the bigger ones in one shot.

Only one problem...It seems we have forgotten that there were actual humans in the room with us.

"OWWWW!" Noguchi screamed. "DUDE! THAT WAS MY LEG!"  
We turned around and noticed that Noguchi's leg was bleeding out.  
"Considering the way that wound looks, that was definitely a sniper shot," Katsura stated.  
"Sorry, man," Matsuno apologized, but he didn't sound serious enough.

Oh, this is gonna make Noguchi MAD.

"Sorry, man?" Noguchi snapped. "SORRY, MAN? THIS DESERVES MORE THAN SORRY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
I shot the rest of the dummies in the way and ran over to take care of Noguchi.

One problem--I don't have any healing materials.

Katsura complimented us, "Matsuno and Ikari, you did well. Now for your reaper training, along with Ohashi and Noguchi."  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M INJURED?!" Noguchi yelled.  
"I am going to call a friend with health materials," Katsura stated. "Now, Ohashi and Noguchi, I have heard about your skill with your weapons, and with your weapons, you would need to get close to enemies. Therefore, instead of going over extra training for that, you'll move straight onto reaper training."  
"WHAT?!" Matsuno screamed. "We were good with our weapons in the first place! Why did we train?!"  
"Because you are a baka, Matsuno" Katsura said.  
"RUDE!" Matsuno yelled.

"Call someone already!" Ohashi said. "Noguchi needs help!"  
"Man, you guys are impatient," Katsura complained as she pulled out her phone.  
I'm honestly surprised it hasn't gotten destroyed yet, like mine has.  
"Impatient?!" I shouted. "Noguchi is injured!"

As Katsura called the person to help, we completed the reaper training without her help, because Noguchi was able to teach us the basics. Also, Katsura had given each of us excerpt Noguchi the reaper guns.

She had been called into the room to help Noguchi. Her short red hair, complete with curls, her beautiful brown eyes, a big light brown bow, a brown dress with three tan buttons at the top, a dark brown jacket, and brown boots that went right underneath her knees completed her look. Her walk was flawless and she was determined to make things right.

So, why does she get such a descriptive description about her appearance, unlike other characters who only get their hair and eye color and clothes described?

Well, you know, I just felt like it, just for a dramatic effect. Also to make it sound like the author actually cares.

Also, Matsuno seems to have already fallen in love with her instead of me, which I thought he had a crush on me this whole time. There's NO WAY he'll ask me out now.

Again, the author isn't creative enough. The girl had come in with a potion that instantly heals. Noguchi's leg was patched up in a second.

You know, I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time the author has incorporated this healing potion idea into one of her stories.

"Th-thank you..." Noguchi muttered.  
"No problem," the girl said with a small smile.

Yeah. LITERALLY no problem.

"I'm Noguchi," he said. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Michizoe Isamu," she stated. "Nice to meet you!"  
"We're all very pleased to meet you," Matsuno said politely as he shook Michizoe's hand. "I am Matsuno, and this is Ikari, Ohashi, and Katsura!"

Considering his really dramatic yet cheerful voice, I can't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Um, didn't I already tell you that I know Michizoe, Matsuno?!" Katsura questioned him.  
"Now now, no need to be rude," Michizoe stated calmly. "It is very nice to meet you all. I have some important news to tell you already."  
She lifted her right hand and the doctor hunter symbol was shown on the back of it.  
"Sweet!" Ohashi cheered. "Now we have six heroes!"  
"That's right, and we need four more to finish off Dr. Gadsey," she giggled. "So, the important news is about fictional universes."  
"Fiction universes?!" Matsuno questioned. "But those aren't real!"  
"Um, remember what Dr. Gadsey told us before we went to Seattle?" I reminded him. "He said we would be forced to kill fictional characters who have turned to the dark side!"

Considering how gullible Matsuno is, I'm kind of surprised that he would even think that fictional universes don't exist.

Michizoe cleared her throat and explained, "Indeed they are real. They exist in their own universes, however, and Dr. Gadsey plans to bring them to the real world to wreak destruction in the world. He has already manipulated a lot of the heroes in order to bring them to the dark side, and some of them have a chance of becoming reapers. Dr. Gadsey told me only that the way to save our world is to save the fictional universes and then kill Dr. Gadsey. Yes. That's actually what we have to do. Don't question the logic. And whether or not we have to kill the heroes? We probably won't, because we can turn them back to normal after becoming reapers, but it really all depends..."  
"I DON'T WANNA KILL MARIOOOOOO!" Matsuno wailed.  
"How did you know we'd be entering his universe?" Michizoe questioned.  
"DUDE WHAT?!" Matsuno shouted.

"We will go to his universe eventually," Michizoe said. "We will be going to the universes where the next four heroes have been kidnapped by Dr. Gadsey and the ones in the greatest danger first. The first universe we'll be going to is the Kingdom Hearts universe."  
"That's so cool!" Matsuno exclaimed.  
"Cool and uncool," Michizoe pointed out. "The uncool part is that people who have fallen into darkness and MOSTLY innocent people have become Heartless, the creatures people become if they fall into darkness or get their hearts stolen. Keyblade wielders kill these Heartless, and because the Kingdom Hearts universe is in the Kingdom Hearts II era, it means they're taking lives of innocents. Before Kingdom Hearts II, after a Heartless was killed, the heart would return to the human and become human again. However, now Organization XIII is taking the hearts, and the Keyblade wielders are unintentionally helping them collect hearts for their benefit. It's our job to stop the Keyblade wielders and Organization XIII, and once we do, a good portion of monsters will be destroyed here in Earth."  
"So...do you think we'll have to kill Sora and other Keyblade wielders?" Ohashi shyly asked.  
"Unfortunately, if we can't convince them out of it or still their power, it may come down to that," Michizoe sighed.  
"Steal their power?" Ohashi asked. "How can we steal the abilities of a Keyblade wielder?"  
"The Keyblade wielders will become reapers and the reaper guns are powerful enough to steal away the ability to use a Keyblade," Michizoe explained. "Now, Katsura, take us to the Kingdom Hearts universe!"  
"WAIT BUT I'M NOT READY--" Noguchi stated, but Katsura had teleported us away to the Kingdom Hearts universe.

But how?

Well, all she has to do is type in a place or even universe she wants to go to and then we're off. Man, now THAT would be really helpful for going on vacation...

Oh, and is every chapter gonna end with teleportation? Maybe, but probably not.


	9. Kingdom Hearts II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes arrive in Hollow Bastion to end chaos in the Kingdom Hearts II, but it turns out it may not be as easy as expected.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter may contain a few SPOILERS for Kingdom Hearts II!

Here we are--the Kingdom Hearts II universe, more specifically Hollow Bastion, also known as Radiant Garden.

We looked around our surroundings and did not see any Heartless at the moment. Instead of being in their own worlds at the moment, multiple Disney characters like Mulan, Jack Sparrow, and Jack Skellington were here. Many Disney characters who have fought with Sora before had weapons out, and they were standing beside Final Fantasy characters, like Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie, who also had their weapons on. It seemed they were alert at all coasts, even if danger wasn't around at the exact moment.

"So what do we do from here?" I asked.  
"I would tell them not to attack the Heartless, but I'm afraid that would look off and they probably think that Heartless need to be destroyed no matter what," Katsura said.  
"These people are likely to become reapers at any moment anyways, so stay alert," Noguchi informed.  
"Got it," Ohashi said.  
"We outta get going," Michizoe stated. "We'll figure out what to do soon, because even in unsure, because I haven't really done this before."  
"Then how come you claim to know all about this stuff?!" Matsuno questioned.  
"I never said that," Michizoe pointed out. "I've played Kingdom Hearts before, but none of the characters seem to be against killing beings who were once innocent. Therefore, I am confused as of what to do exactly. Things like these need time to be planned out. Now let us go."

We all then started walking except for Matsuno, who looked confused.  
"C'mon, Percy Jackson," Katsura taunted.  
"Huh?" Matsuno muttered.  
"What's that look for?" Katsura mocked. "You look like him!"  
"Yeah, I guess..." Matsuno stated.  
"Your girlfriend Ikari must be very lucky to be dating Percy Jackson, I see?" Katsura taunted.  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND and how did you know I had a crush on her?" Matsuno questioned.  
"Oh, come on guys!" Noguchi said.  
"Alrighty," Katsura said as she walked off with Matsuno.

We walked just a little further and there were still no Heartless.  
Suddenly, we heard a voice, "Hey! What are you doing?!"  
"Who's there?!" Ohashi questioned.  
"Well obviously it's me, Dr. Gadsey!" Dr. Gadsey. "You should be used to this handsome voice by now! Oh, and don't ask how I'm able to talk to evil doctor hunters in their heads while normal people can't hear me!"  
"What do you want this time, nerd?" I asked.  
"Oh, is that supposed to be an insult?" Dr. Gadsey taunted. "Because it didn't work, haha! Anyways, why aren't you killing the fictional characters standing near you? They should be dead by now!"  
"Sir, are we absolutely required to kill them?" Michizoe questioned.   
"I disagree with killing for no reason," Noguchi stated.  
"Everything happens for a reason, Miss Isamu!" Dr. Gadsey laughed.  
"I'm going to have to disagree," Michizoe said.  
"Anyways, I guess only if they pose a real threat, which they DO, because an innocent Heartless could be dead any moment, but I would rather you kill them under any circumstances!" Dr. Gadsey said. "Anyways, Ikari, I hand you this staff that looks like a Keyblade to turn Heartless back into humans! Enjoy!"  
His voice disappeared and a staff appeared in my hands.  
"Sweet!" Ohashi cheered.

The fictional characters were staring at us due to the fact that it looked like we were screaming at nothing.  
"Ohhhhhh right!" Matsuno said and he shot his sniper.  
Luckily, no one was hit.  
"Dude!" Noguchi yelled. "What the heck?!"  
"Instead of doing that, let me explain," I started. "Disney and Final Fantasy characters! You shall not kill any Heartless that may appear!"  
They stared in silence.  
Cloud asked, "Why not? They pose a threat to humanity."  
"They used to be people!" I explained. "Plus, this staff-um, special Keyblade can turn Heartless back into humans!"  
Silence. Again, as expected.  
Mulan spoke up, "Cool! I'm never killing Heartless again!"  
The rest of the characters cheered and ran off to spread the news it seems, because I heard constant chatter about a new hero, being me apparently. 

Out of all people, me?

"I guess everything will be this easy after all!" Ohashi exclaimed confidently.  
"We still need to be alert in case it's not, which is likely," Noguchi warned.  
"As the guy who got shot in the leg easily, that is expected of you to say," Matsuno admitted.  
"WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Noguchi yelled. "THIS ISN'T TIME FOR JOKES!"

Perfect timing. Keyblade wielders walked up to us, specifically Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Mickey. Other people who aren't wielders but are willing to kill Heartless are Donald and Goofy.

Why is it that the characters of Kingdom Hearts never question why Sora is wandering around with a talking duck and dog? The world may never know...

"Heard some things you said about not to kill Heartless..." Sora started.

Great. We're in trouble, since Keyblade wielders are destined to kill Heartless and bring 'light' to the world, even if they know the truth about what Heartless really are.


	10. The Threat we Didn’t Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes and the Keyblade wielders are put at odds, and then a new hero comes in to break the conflict.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter may contain a few SPOILERS for Kingdom Hearts II!

I hesitated before I said, "Why yes! There's no need to kill them because they were humans! I have been selected to turn Heartless back into humans--"  
"By a villain," Sora interrupted coldly.  
"Huh?" I muttered.  
Although he was right. I WAS selected by a villain to use this staff.  
Riku said, "A villain gave you that staff, so should you really trust it? It could do anything...like drive you into the darkness, which would make you become a Heartless."  
"Heartless are the force behind darkness, and it doesn't matter if they were once human," Kairi said sternly.  
"We need to kill them no matter what!" Sora shouted.  
Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked down in shame. It seems they actually regret what they've done.  
"But...what about all the families and friends who care about them?" Ohashi whispered.  
"They were once innocent," Riku said with a menacing look on his face.  
"Killing those who were once innocent is unacceptable," Noguchi stated. "I believe that you can change, even while you're evil and showing a fake light."  
"Excuse me?!" Sora yelled.  
"I know we're killing innocents, but if we don't, they'll only steal more hearts!" Donald cried.  
"Actually, because Donald and I aren't Keyblade wielders, we don't kill them entirely but they become new Heartless later on," Goofy explained.  
"Listen, if you don't want to die, then just let us kill them!" Kairi cried as she ran over to attack Noguchi.  
"First I was shot and now I almost get stabbed by a key sword that looks nothing like a key?!" Noguchi complained.

"To clear up plot holes, may I ask HOW you know Ikari was given this staff by Dr. Gadsey?" Katsura questioned.  
"Oh, he told us," Mickey stated. "That was his plan to try and fool you. We would have warned you if we had met you before you got the staff."  
"I'm using this anyway!" I yelled as Heartless surrounded us.  
Matsuno knocked down Riku and Sora by hitting them with his sniper. I used my staff by touching some of the Heartless gently, and they actually became human! They stared at the Keyblade wielders in terror and hatred, and then ran after them. Michizoe jumped in front of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and not Sora, Riku, and Kairi to prevent the attacks. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were reluctant to fight. However, Michizoe was punched in the face and her nose bled.  
"MICHIZOE!" Matsuno cried as he ran over to her.  
"I'm fine," Michizoe said.

Soon, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stopped what they were doing. They finally noticed I had saved these people.  
"...How?" Sora muttered.  
"FORGET IT!" Kairi screamed. "THEY DON'T DESERVE MERCY--!"

Suddenly, we saw strange red footprints under Kairi's feet. No, it wasn't blood, but legitimate red footprints.

How was I able to tell?  
Well, it didn't look like blood, and I heard a boy's voice yell, "REAPER TRACKS!"  
We turned around and saw a boy with glasses, light green hair, a red jacket over a brown shirt, jeans, and black Converse running up to us.  
The boy ran up and Noguchi asked, "...Reaper tracks?"  
"They signify that you are or are destined to become a reaper," the boy explained. "Red ones means you are destined to become a reaper, while black ones mean you ARE a reaper. Get out of here!"  
"But why?" Ohashi asked.  
"Don't ask why!" the boy shouted. "Just go! It's gonna get dangerous! I'll take care of this--"  
The doctor hunter symbols glowed on the right hands of Noguchi, Michizoe, Katsura, Ohashi, Matsuno, and I.  
"Oh, evil doctor hunters," the boy said with a smirk, as he knocked Kairi out with his laser machine gun. "I'll let you slide then, since you can save reapers."  
"WHY DID YOU ATTACK--" Sora yelled.  
"Shut up!" the boy yelled.  
"Rude," Sora muttered.  
"Mickey, take Kairi somewhere safe, so she can't attack people," the boy informed Mickey.  
"Got it!" Mickey replied, as he picked up Kairi and ran off.  
Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Riku followed, but the boy shot Sora and Riku before they could make any progress in stopping Mickey.

"I see you're not very merciful," Noguchi stated.  
"Says an evil doctor hunter himself, although you do have a purpose," the boy chuckled. "Name's Tokuda Kiyohara. What're your names?"  
"Ohashi, Michizoe, Matsuno, Noguchi, Katsura, and I'm Ikari," I introduced ourselves.

*skips rest of 'get to know you' scene*

"Are any of the other wielders in danger of becoming reapers?" Ohashi asked.  
"Well, Kairi is already destined, because of her behavior towards you guys and the Heartless," Tokuda stated. "However, as for the rest of the characters, it may take a little longer, just because they aren't so aggressive about it all the time.”  
“As far as I’m concerned, there’s only trouble in Hollow Bastion currently, am I right?” Michizoe asked.  
“Well, they’re also over at Timeless River,” Tokuda stated. “We’ll have to go over there after we take care of business here. Sora and his friends plan to go there anyway.”

And now we have a task to save Hollow Bastion, meaning that some monsters on Earth will be destroyed once the task is complete. Welp, time to prove that I’m a hero to the Keyblade wielders!!!

…I never wanted to go against them.


	11. The Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a Heartless unlike the others. Instead of revenge, he possesses fear.

There was a Heartless, nervously scampering through Timeless River, Mickey Mouse's world.

Before he became this way, he barely had any trace of darkness in him. He treated everyone with kindness and put them before himself at all times. His normal life came to an end when another Heartless had stolen his heart.

The Heartless who had taken everything away from him obviously had a lot of darkness in his heart. He was a humongous airplane with great power, and he could defeat any Keyblade wielders easily. Before he became an airplane Heartless, he was very aggressive, especially towards Keyblade wielders, because the wielders had caused the death of his best friend, Emily. Emily barely had any darkness and got her heart randomly stolen, while the airplane had become a Heartless due to his darkness.

The airplane had flown away at the moment, and the little Heartless had gone to hide in a lonely corner. He had great fear of the Keyblade, the key-shaped sword capable of killing Heartless and ultimately separating families and friends because of it. The Keyblade wielders are often said to spread light around the world, but now that their universe has come to life and people have discovered the truth behind ‘ridding the world of darkness’ (in this case, killing Heartless), quite a few people have turned against the wielders.

Footsteps. That’s all the Heartless could hear at the moment. A spiky-haired boy, a silver-haired boy, a duck, and a dog walked by the Heartless, but they did not seem to notice him. Multiple characters from Timeless River walked by too, but they noticed the Heartless instead. A few screamed for help, a few ran over to try and kill it, and a few stared and tried to think on whether it was really dangerous or not. This Heartless specifically was reluctant to do anything bad, even attack a Keyblade wielder, but it would be justice if the Heartless killed the wielders.

The four fighters heard the screaming and came back to defeat the Heartless. An evil mastermind then appeared and opened a portal to another fictional universe, and while it seems he was trying to help him, it’s potential that the portal could lead to yet another trap. I then closed the portal after the Heartless entered it, so the wielders would not be able to enter it.

Who’s the mastermind, you ask? Well, he has a blue robe, and his face looks like that of a black screen with a red smiley face on it, and the face could change into various comical expressions. He seemed like one who could not be taken seriously, but if someone REALLY made him mad, then there’s no doubt that opinion would be quickly changed in something like five seconds and six milliseconds.

So there you have it. A wonderful story about me and the Heartless, narrated by me, Dr. Gadsey! Who are Emily and this airplane Heartless? Well, does EVERY character in a story need some story explained to you? Well how about the Heartless I might have just tricked with the portal? You’ll see…


	12. Light in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokuda becomes a light for Ohashi, who is in deep despair.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter has slight spoilers for Puella Magi Madoka Magica!

I apologize. Dr. Gadsey decided to temporarily take over this story and now we have more information on what to do. We need to report to Timeless River after we save all the Heartless here in Hollow Bastion, because I'm the previous chapter, we learned that Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy are there.

"Face your fears or get frightened by them," Tokuda would tell us. "That's just the way this world works. Also, never give up!"

Final Fantasy and Disney characters simply watched as I turned Heartless back into humans peacefully. Unfortunately, I was the only one who had this ability, so Dr. Gadsey decided to grant the rest of us the staffs that transform Heartless back into humans. We saw members of Organization XIII, however, watch us in disgust. 

We had finally saved all the Heartless (I didn't feel like going into this long paragraph on how we did it), and there was Demyx, who had just randomly teleported in front of us.  
He muttered to himself, "Why did he choose me to explain..."  
He then spoke up, "AHEM! It seems you are in the way of helping us collect hearts."  
"Well yeah, we're going against the Keyblade wielders by saving Heartless before they can die and have their hearts released," Tokuda snapped. "Got a problem with that?"  
Demyx explained, "Of course we do! Now, there is something Dr. Gadsey would like me to tell you guys...kill the Keyblade wielders."

My heart froze at the cold-blooded words. KILL THEM???   
I really did not want to see this coming, but I do recall Dr. Gadsey saying, "Now, the fighter selection shall begin! You will be given laser guns that remove monsters from possessed people and different weapons for fighting the monsters! Oh, but how are you gonna fight the celebrities from fandoms? YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! ...Most likely."

Yeah, most likely. This wasn't a flat out lie, but it seems so far he wants us to kill fictional characters in order to proceed. He also lied about traveling the USA to find the rest of the heroes, although we have found some of them in the USA so far.

"Run that by me again?" I snapped.  
"Sir, please explain why we need to do that," Ohashi said surprisingly coldly.  
"Well, they're trying to kill the Heartless you're trying to save, right?" Demyx pointed out.  
"Why would you want us to kill them if they're helping Organization XIII collect hearts?" Tokuda asked.  
"Why would you want us to kill them at all?" Matsuno questioned.  
"Okay, you know what?!" Demyx snapped. "Dr. Gadsey told me to report this information. I have NOTHING to do with this, except for the fact that I'm a part of Organization XIII. Dr. Gadsey just wants to see you destroy the Keyblade wielders. See ya!"  
"WAIT!" Katsura yelled.  
He was already teleported away by the time Katsura yelled.

"We won't have to reside with such foolishness," Michizoe stated. "Kairi is or about to become a reaper, but all we have to do is drive the monster away from her and kill the monster."  
"I don't even feel like killing the monster..." Ohashi cried as she fell to her knees. "It's too cruel...Why must we do any of this...Why was I dragged into this..."  
Tokuda kneeled down and grabbed Ohashi's shoulders.  
He said forcefully but not in a rude way, "Ohashi! Get a hold of yourself! I know we were forced into this, but he has allowed us to be hope for those who can't fight!"  
"Which I don't understand why he would let us, but we must do what we can to end the Manipulation Crisis!" Noguchi said.  
"Ohashi..." Tokuda explained and took a deep breath. "You are a part of the light that can drive out the darkness. All you have to do is pursue this opportunity. I'm telling ya- you're braver than you believe you are, and you're capable of doing great things, no matter the size."

The smart and sarcastic type's words had left his mouth and placed a great effect on Ohashi Mizuki. In fact, it had placed a great effect on the rest of us: Noguchi Shiko, Matsuno Naomichi, Katsura Kichi, Michizoe Isamu, Tokuda Kiyohara himself, and I, Ikari Yayoi. They were the words we needed to hear today—words that would make us pleased to hear them everyday. Especially in a situation as hopeless as this, Tokuda Kiyohara was a light in the distance, shining beyond the deepest despair.

Now with courage and fearless, Ohashi shed a tear of happiness and stood up. Ribbon weapons in hand, Tokuda's words were so great that she was ready to face any and every challenge that would come her way.

Shortly after Tokuda's speech and our moment of amazement, Kairi finally came out as a reaper, as indicated as her now black footprints instead of red footprints. Over her pink dress was a red robe with a hood and her Keyblade now looked like a large sword, similar to the weapon Cloud from Final Fantasy VII carries around (sorry, my brother Takayuki is more experienced on the Final Fantasy Series than I am). ANYWAYS, she had an evil look in her eyes that looked like they seemed great revenge for the Heartless we saved.

But wait, isn't she supposed to be in Timeless River, or were we tricked?

Ohashi, along with the other six of us, had wielded our laser guns to drive out the monster that had turned Kairi into a reaper. Ohashi ran past us and shot like she never had before. Although Kairi had killed some Heartless of those who were once innocent in the past, she was determined to destroy the monster in her, the monster preventing Kairi from redemption. We all shot a little while after her and our efforts had great effect on saving the day.

However, as we shot, Sora and Riku had come up next to Kairi, as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched with anxiety from the distance.   
Sora made his move and began to run towards us, as he screamed, "No one will hurt Kairi!"

My heart had froze. Moments ago, everything was hopeful and we had destroyed the despair for the time being. Everything that we had accomplished in that time being had shattered into an infinite amount of pieces.

Before we knew it...Sora's Keyblade...

...had struck the stomach of our dear friend, Tokuda Kiyohara.

We may not have known him for more than twenty-four hours, but it felt like we had lost a friend we had known since our childhoods. He had left such a great influence on us and was amazing to have around, and he was never to be forgotten.

A moment before his passing, he gave one last smile at Ohashi Mizuki before he collapsed to the ground.

The remaining six of us stood in complete shock. We could not move, we could not speak, we could not breathe. We had lost all motivation to do anything else in this moment.

In a fit of rage, Ohashi proceeded to knock Sora  out and free the monster from Kairi. Noguchi then proceeded to kill the monster.

Multiple screams of agony rang out from the heroes. Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy could only watch in horror at the scene that just folded out before our eyes. Ohashi was completely silent as she knelt down beside Tokuda. She took her frilly headband off and placed in on Tokuda Kiyohara's head.

It was like watching episode 3 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica for the first time—0 to 100. We were at the realization that this wasn't something to be taken lightly. We were at the realization that we had just lost our friend. We were at the realization that Dr. Gadsey wasn't messing around.

We were at the realization that Dr. Gadsey must be defeated, no matter the cost.


	13. Fools: A Super Duper Short Story by Dr. Gadsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gadsey had written a short story, based on the most recent events in our story.

Two chapters. TWO. CHAPTERS.

We only knew him for two chapters and he's already gone? I get that the characters knew him for longer, but TWO CHAPTERS???

Man, Mami Tomoe and Tokuda Kiyohara should star in their own book.


	14. Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus asks our heroes for help to find his brother, but an argument breaks out between Noguchi and Michizoe.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter has slight spoilers for Undertale!

We approached Papyrus in Snowdin, but instead of fighting us, he exclaimed, "OH MY! SEVEN HUMANS! WAIT—ARE YOU HUMANS?"  
"The answer to that would be yes," Noguchi stated.  
"UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!" Papyrus cheered. "SEVEN HUMANS TO CAPTURE! SIX MORE THAN JUST ONE!"  
"C-capture us?" Futaki stammered.  
"Um, Papyrus, if you capture us, Undyne will..." I started.  
However, Papyrus interrupted, "OH, BUT BEFORE ALL OF THAT, I CAN'T FIND MY BROTHER!"

Papyrus doesn't understand that by capturing us, Undyne will kill us to give up our souls to King Asgore and destroy all of humanity. The oblivion is painful...

Anyways, Katsura pointed out, "He's probably somewhere selling 'hot dogs' or drinking ketchup."  
"Let us not draw conclusions yet," Michizoe stated. "Papyrus, we will gladly help you find your brother."  
"THANK YOU, DEAR HUMANS!" Papyrus thanked. "IN THE MEANTIME, I SHALL ADDRESS THE WONDERFUL NEWS TO UNDYNE!"  
Papyrus then began to run off.  
"WAIT!" Matsuno called out, but Papyrus was now long gone.

"Should we...maybe go after him?" Ohashi asked in a quiet voice.  
"I mean, it wouldn't be a bad idea if we don't wanna get ourselves killed..." Noguchi pointed out.  
"Noguchi, cut it out!" Michizoe stammered. "Don't talk like that! That's just gonna make us fearful and feel despair!"  
"But it's the truth," Noguchi said. "That's the reality of this cruel game Dr. Gadsey threw us into. Tokuda lost his life due to his overconfidence..."  
"Do NOT talk about Tokuda that way!" Michizoe yelled. "He was selfless! He stepped up and helped Ohashi from her despair!"  
"I understand, but he also should have looked after himself as well, and he wouldn't have died if it wasn't for that!" Noguchi shouted. "Both of them could have survived!"  
Ohashi just fearfully stared at the two arguing.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Michizoe argued. "You thinking fighting for justice AND surviving at the same time is supposed to be easy—?!"  
"GUYS!" Matsuno interrupted. "That's ENOUGH! We're not getting anywhere by standing around!"  
"SAYS THE GUY WHO SHOT ME IN THE LEG!" Noguchi yelled at him.  
"You guys did want to save the world, right?” Futaki spoke up more confidently than before. “Arguing isn’t going to help anything and never will. We need to find Sans like Papyrus has said.”  
“He’s got a point,” Ohashi stated. “We have to go along with Dr. Gadsey’s game if it’ll save the world.”  
“If his promise that it’ll save the world is true,” I pointed it. “With all the trouble he has caused, I’m not sure if we can really trust him about that.”  
“We can’t lose hope yet,” Katsura said. “Now let’s stop standings around and get to work!”

When we encountered Waterfall, Papyrus was already talking to Undyne with a fearful expression.


	15. Purple Haired Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven doctor hunters add an eighth one to their party, as she explains her side of the story and what needs to be done next in the world of Undertale.

DISCLAIMER: This chapter has slight spoilers for Undertale!

"Y-Yes, Undyne, I found seven of them..." we heard Papyrus stammer as we had just reached the entrance of Waterfall, right before the bushes.  
Papyrus continued, "I only wanted to show you that this time I had found an even higher number of humans than ever before...seven more than that one human!"  
The masked Undyne only stomped forward towards him as a response, and Papyrus stepped gently backward in fear.  
"I...I understand, Undyne," Papyrus said more confidently, but the hesitation and anxiety in his voice remained. "I'll do anything to help you."  
Papyrus then began to depart, while Undyne remained in her spot on the watch for humans.

"Alright everyone, remain silent," Noguchi whispered.  
"Well YOU'RE not exactly being quiet by talking!" Matsuno snapped.  
"Neither are you," Noguchi muttered.  
The rest of us did as he said. However, it wasn't long before we heard something move in the grass close to us.  
"Who did that?!" Matsuno gasped.  
"I told you to be quiet!" Noguchi groaned.  
It was too late, as this caught the attention of Undyne. We stayed as silent as possible as she started stomping towards us. We thought that our fates were sealed until Futaki shot an arrow out of the grass far into Waterfall. Undyne quickly saw the arrow fly and made her way towards it.  
"Were you trying to..." Ohashi gasped.  
"No, I-I used it as a distraction!" Futaki stuttered.

As we started to continue our journey that had been put on halt for a tiny bit of time, a purple haired girl with a gigantic yellow bow in the back of her hair emerged from the grass.  
You would think I'd be a little annoyed that so many characters are being thrown all over the place at once, but the more help we can get on this stupid mission, the merrier.

"Gotta admit that wasn't very smart on her part," the girl chuckled.  
Then, she proceeded to notice the seven of us and our weapons.  
"Doctor hunter weapons..." she mumbled. "Now that's something you don't see with average teenagers everyday."  
"What do you mean average?!" Matsuno lashed out.  
"I kid, I kid!" the girl chuckled. "I'm one of you too. Just a normal girl who was selected to participate in saving the world from this mess."  
"And how do we know we can trust you?" Noguchi questioned, but Michizoe gave him a small slap on the cheek.  
The girl proceeded to summon a lance as the doctor hunter symbol glowed on her hand. We simply gasped at this sight.  
"Forgot to introduce myself," the girl smirked. "How impolite of me! I'm Yokota. Yokota Noriko for fuller names."

Okay, you know what? There's no point in flat out stating that we're introducing ourselves, but we're skipping over writing out that part to continue that story. Perhaps bigger gaps will merely imply it instead. It almost feels as if we're rushing things, but hey! We do have a world to save from this maniac...

 

"So how'd you get here?" Michizoe asked.  
"Oh, you know," Yokota started. "Randomly appearing trapdoors in the ground that have portals inside them. Apparently it's just reality nowadays."  
"Yeah, unfortunately..." Katsura groaned.  
"This was actually the first fictional universe I ended up in, but I wasn't given anything directions on what to do…from that stupid Dr. Gadsey or whatever he likes to call himself," Yokota stated. "What about you guys?"  
“We were brought to the Kingdom Hearts universe, with instructions from Dr. Gadsey to stop the Keyblade wielders from killing the Heartless, as they were once real people,” I explained. “Heck, Dr. Gadsey was nice enough to give me a staff to turn them back into real people. We met another doctor hunter named Tokuda Kiyohara and he joined us on our way. But then we were discovered by the wielders and we got into a fight with them, and…and Sora took Tokuda’s life.”  
Yokota gaped at my words.  
I continued, “Tokuda was left for dead as we were dragged here in the Undertale universe, also confused on what our purpose really is here as well.”  
“Sora…our of all people?!” Yokota cried. “He would never do something like that!”  
“Well, he did and he can’t take back his mistakes,” Ohashi growled.  
“This usually comes across as a lame excuse, but unfortunately it’s true,” Yokota said. “Dr. Gadsey brainwashed many fictional characters, and from his examples of the people he did brainwash, Sora was one of them. Now, from my understanding, Papyrus and Undyne are acting completely normally as they would in the game, since what we witnessed just now was supposed to happen. You know, the whole thing where Undyne wanted to kill any human, and that Papyrus accepted her orders unwillingly. Now, that doesn’t mean they’re completely safe from Dr. Gadsey’s grasp. When I arrived here, I was thrown near Alphys’s lab in Hotland, and it seems as if Sans is working with Alphys on some experiment…Alphys seems afraid as usual, but something was severely off about Sans’s personality…It was completely menacing like in the genocide route, but we’re not in a genocide route right now…at least I don’t think so, considering the events that have happened so far haven’t matched that of a genocide route.”  
“And we ended up in Snowdin where we found Futaki here,” Katsura said. “Well, that was a mouthful of information. I’m certainly hoping that within the fictional universes we entered, we’ve already played the video games based off them.”  
“Most importantly, we should figure out what we’re doing now,” Futaki pointed out.  
“I would believe that would be finding out Sans’s deal…without risking any conflict of course,” Yokota stated. “I hate to be one to tell you which route to do, but we should probably put our weapons away and remain pacifists if we wanna get out alive, of course!”  
“Is that…a threat?” Noguchi sneered.  
“Aw, I didn’t mean to scare ya like that!” Yokota cheered. “Let’s get out of here and save the world!”  
Yokota’s somewhat serious personality disintegrated as she was now skipping off. The rest of us followed behind her, trying to keep up.

And now, the eight doctor hunters, Yokota Noriko, Ohashi Mizuki, Katsura Kichi, Michizoe Isamu, Futaki Takuma, Matsuno Naomichi, Noguchi Shiko, and I, Ikari Yayoi, were on our way to keep Sans out of any trouble, due to the possibility of his brainwashing by Dr. Gadsey.

But first…Undyne. Maybe.


End file.
